


Eggplant

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim...Blair...eggplant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggplant

Disclaimers: The characters from the TV series "The Sentinel"  
are not my property, and I am not making money off of them. That's it.

Notes: Real Life has been pretty stressful this week and it has been hard to get into the mindset to work on the story I'm in the middle of writing. Today, as I was listening to some light, happy music trying to ease my mind and lift my spirits; I was inspired to write this. The title and Jim's particular food combination are borrowed from a cute, little song. But anyway, it made me feel better. Enjoy. 

Warnings: None.   
  

Eggplant  


by

J.C.

Jim smiled, amused but not even mildly surprised by what he was greeted with as he came through the door. He hung up his jacket chuckling softly to himself. He had lost count of how many times he had come home to find his lover in the kitchen surrounded by jars and bottles; a multitude of things sliced, diced, and chopped; pots and pans in various states of use; all in the name of making a meal. 

He walked over, brushing back strands of hair so that he could place a kiss on Blair's stubbled cheek. 

Blair pushed the last of the sliced mushrooms to the side and looked up into the crystal blue of Jim's eyes. "Hey, babe." 

"Hey, yourself. What are you making?" 

Blair was intent on chopping fresh basil and answered distractedly, "Dinner." 

Despite himself, Jim laughed, then tugged on a lock of Blair's curly hair. "I know that, but *what*?" 

"Oh, this eggplant dish that Naomi used to make when I was little. It has all kinds of stuff in it and I'm adding a few touches of my own. Grab a beer and go chill, I'll be done soon." 

Jim shook his head as he headed to the shower, leaving Blair to dice onions. He emerged later dressed in old jeans and a T-shirt and sat on the couch, alternating between watching TV and watching his lover at work in the kitchen. 

More time passed and Jim grew tired of waiting. "Chief, what the hell is the deal? How long are you going to be?" 

"Jim, be patient, it'll be worth the wait, trust me. If you're that hungry, come get something to nibble on." 

Jim rose, liking the sound of that. His impatience had nothing to do with food, and everything to do with wanting to get close to Blair. He gave a quick glance to the assorted piles of vegetables waiting on the counter, as Blair checked the contents of one pot. The scent of garlic and olive oil filled the air deliciously. Jim had something even more delicious in mind. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a jar of mayonnaise. 

Blair looked over, frowning. "Jim, don't make a sandwich. Just get a snack or something." 

Jim grinned as he picked a knife from the drawer, ignoring Blair's comment. "This eggplant thing, what is it called?" 

"It doesn't have a name. It's just something that my mom made up to get me to eat eggplant." 

Jim unscrewed the top from the jar in his hand and stood next to his lover. "Well, as far as eggplant goes, I always liked mine raw with mayonnaise." 

Blair stopped dead, looking at Jim with a horrified expression on his face. "You're kidding, right?" 

Jim took his knife and scooped some mayo from the jar. He smiled as Blair watched him set the jar down and pick up a slice of eggplant from one of the piles. He spread it with mayonnaise and popped it in his mouth, chewing slowly. 

Blair's expression clearly showed how he felt about that. "Jim, that is so...gross." 

Jim stepped closer, taking the sharp knife that Blair held in his clenched fingers and laying it down on the counter. He pulled his lover into his arms and slowly brought his lips close to Blair's face. 

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." 

He closed the space, rubbing Blair's lips gently with his own, then sent his tongue on a mission to pass on his taste. His tongue darted in, nudging at Blair's to set it in motion, and the kiss was on. Sucking, tasting, nibbling, and noisily exploring each other's mouths. Blair wondered how Jim could stand it. He could explode from this alone with just his everyday ordinary sense of taste and touch. And gods, Jim was definitely getting ready to bring touch into it. 

Jim pushed Blair's sweatpants down as far as he could without breaking contact with Blair's mouth. His fingertips burned when he touched the bare skin underneath realizing that there was no underwear to push down as well. Damn, he thought, I don't need Sentinel vision. I need *x-ray* vision. 

He turned so that he was leaning back against the counter, bringing his Guide to stand between his legs, tucked in close. He massaged the mounds of Blair's ass as they kissed on. He used both hands to spread the cheeks wide, sending one finger teasingly over Blair's opening. It twitched and Blair gasped, finally breaking the kiss. 

They breathed heavily into each other's necks. Blair tried to calm himself, but it was all in vain as Jim kept his finger busy with teases and promises that had Blair trembling. He bit Jim's chest through his T-shirt, searching for a nipple. He made little bites in the suspected area until it popped up. His tongue brushed over it, then he nibbled on it in earnest, grabbing it with his lips, suckling it - cotton and all. 

Jim reached one arm out, fumbling along the counter for the open jar he had left there, dipping two fingers in when he found it. 

Blair felt the cool, slipperiness a scant moment before two fingers entered him. His first reaction was to bite down hard on Jim's swollen nipple. He grabbed Jim by the back of the neck to bring his face down for another kiss. His hips were moving of their own accord, reacting to the presence of Jim's fingers in his ass, and his hardon rubbing along the denim of Jim's thigh. 

Jim's erection was trapped inside his jeans, so he ground it against Blair's hip, his fingers caught up in their rhythm, all his senses on alert. The tight heat of Blair around his fingers, his hardon against Blair, Blair's hardon against him. The taste of Blair's mouth, the sweet familiarity of it which still never failed to raise his temperature. The sounds of grunts and choked back moans. And a new smell to put in his 'Blair' file: hot Blair melting cool mayonnaise. 

Blair snaked one hand up under Jim's shirt, soothing the places he had bitten. He was rapidly running out of breath. There seemed to be so much movement. Hips and tongues and hands. So much movement when you're just standing still. 

Blair's mind was a jumble. He was trying to think, he was *always* trying to think. He latched onto the random thought that only Jim could get him from slicing eggplant to *this*. And then all thought fled as Jim upped the ante. 

Jim slowed his fingers down and concentrated, stopping when he found what he was looking for. He nudged Blair's prostate gently, then glided over it again and again with his coated fingers. Then he felt the changes; felt the impending explosion as Blair's ass gripped his fingers and the pulses started along the cock rubbing up and down his thigh, and Blair's breathing got harder, and Jim was waiting for a shout, but instead Blair bit Jim's lower lip, and came. Hard. Shaking, knees weak, spilling creamy juices that soaked through Jim's jeans. 

As Jim eased his fingers out, Blair dropped his forehead to Jim's chest, wrapping his arms around Jim's waist and let Jim support his sagging weight. 

"Damn Jim, what was that?" 

"Appetizer?" Jim supplied helpfully. 

Blair chuckled, finally getting his breath back. "Eggplant and mayo, who would have thought?" 

"Hey, I told you so." He pushed Blair back a little. "Now, maybe we should go clean up and see if we can finish up this culinary masterpiece." 

Blair reached for a slice of eggplant and scooped up some of his spilt cream from Jim's pant leg. He fed the slice to Jim, then held his finger up to Jim's lips and Jim didn't hesitate to suck it clean, before chewing and swallowing. Blair unbuttoned Jim's fly, and pulled down the zipper. When he had Jim's still hard flesh in hand, he said, "I think I have a better idea." 

Jim shivered and simply reached over and handed Blair the jar. 

~~~~~The End~~~~~

Feedback and be sent to J.C. at: jazzedup@prodigy.net   
  


End file.
